So Yong
by March-Gilmore
Summary: Well, Mr. Wellard is one principal, and Anne is a girl that just wants to sail. just R&R, please!^_^
1. Russia?

These is my first Fic about Horatio Hornblower, so be kind and don't kill me.

I don't own the characters, but I wish I did. 

And, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, but English isn't my mother language, I'm a Brazilian girl... 

Oh, and lets pretend that Mr. Wellard and Archie are still alive, 'Cause is funnier that way. 

So Young – Chapter 1/?

Archie Kennedy was sit on a bench on the officers room looking very bored. His head was supported on his hand.

" Home is still far? I'm completely bored."

" You looks like bored." Said Horatio from the other side of the room. He was trying to fix his coach, that was very torn and erode on the cuff. " Oh, I give up. It's impossible. I'll walk around with it torn till we get on England".

" Ah, the man can make naval strategies against Spanish, but he can't sew his coach. What a irony from the destiny!" Said Mr. Bush, happily, while he was getting into the room.

" Oh, don't pic on me, Mr. Bush. I'm trying my best, but it's just impossible." 

" Where are Mr. Buckland and Mr. Wellard, Mr. Bush?" Asked Archie.

"Oh, Captain Sawyer is scolding on Mr. Wellard again. I feel pity of that boy. I don't think that he does anything wrong this time, but The captain insist that he does something. This morning Mr. Wellard told me that he was glad for going home, and I think that he's leaving Cap. Sawyer. About Mr. Buckland, I don't know where he is".

"Well, If I was him, I would leave the Captain too." Said Horatio.

"So, do we have any news about the Red-Coach that is going to accompany us on our mission on Russia?" Said Archie, feeling a necessity of changing the subject.

" No. All that Mr. Buckland told me, was that he know these person and that we are going to get shocked when we see him." Said Horatio.

The Ship soon got on earth, and all those men felt blessed to can put their foot on English-ground again. It was a cold night, and they all were sleepy and tired of sleeping into hammock, they look for a hotel or any place were they cold sleep with some comfort.

Mr. Buckland said that he knew a place, and all them go there with him, less Mr. Bush, that said that his mother and his brothers were waiting for him at home.

The place was pretty charming and it called 'Gilmore Board'

A woman come to attend them, and soon they were each one in comfortable rooms.

The next morning was very British, because the sky was grey and there were huge clouds in it.

But that doesn't matter, 'cause they all were in good mood. They meet each other in the breakfast room, that was equal to heaven.

There were a lot of different breads and cakes, and Juices with different colours, all looking very tropical. All was on a large table, and a lot of strawberries that just were telling: 'Eat me, please!' 

"So Luck ours that Bush isn't here. I never see someone eat like he does." Said Mr. Buckland.

Mr. Wellard was eating very fast, trying to put five cookies in the mouth all in the same time.

" Hey, Calm down, Mr. Wellard! The food isn't going away, and if you keep eating like that, you're going to choke or something" Said Archie.

'Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Kennedy, but I'm late. In fact, I'm very late. I've got to go." Said him quickly while he was trying to eat a peace of chocolate cake.

" Late for what?" Said Horatio, while he was drinking his juice.

" Oh, I have to go to the Mail, to wait for the red-coach that it's going to join us on our travel to Russia. Cap. Sawyer told me that this was my punishment."

" Punishment?" Asked Mr. Bush with Cake in his mouth.

"Yes, Mr. Bush. He caught me 'doing nothing'." Said him sadly. "Now, If you excuse me, I've got to go". And Mr. Wellard walked to the door looking very unhappy.

"I wouldn't wanna be that boy now" Said Archie.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

It was raining and the weather was perfect for lie on a comfortable bed and hide under a lot of blankets in front of a big fireside. But Henry Wellard was on the front of the post-office shivering, waiting for a person that he not even knew, just because the Captain Insisted on hate him. Great, though him, you're very lucky...

But his thoughts were interrupted by someone. Henry Wellard felt a softly hand on his shoulder, and when he turned, the people that had put the hand on his shoulder said:

" Hi. Are you the Midshipman Wellard? Because, If you are, I'm the red coat that is joining you and your ship till Russia."

Mr. Wellard mouth opened, but he couldn't speak.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Did you like/hate it? Please, let me know!!!!


	2. The Red Coach

" Hi. Are you the Midshipman Wellard? Because, If you are, I'm the red coat that is joining you and your ship till Russia."

Mr. Wellard mouth opened, but he couldn't speak.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ok, before you read the Chapter two, I just want that you know that I do know that the things that I wrote never would happened, but it was fun, so I think, 'What a hell? Give the poor History a shoot...'

Just don't hate me

Oh, I don't own the characters, you know

****

So young – Chap. 2/?

"Excuse me? Can't be you." Said Mr. Wellard, with an impression that this was a Joke.

" What's the problem with me?"

"Well..."

The Problem with him was that it wasn't he. It was She. A girl that wasn't very tall and was dressed with a Red Coat was there, stopped in the rain, telling him that She was the Red-coat.

"Hi... Are you ok?" Said the girl.

"What kind of joke is this?"

"It isn't a joke, Mr..."

"Wellard. And is no possibility of you been our red coat. You're a woman, and... "

"So what? Do you've got something against women?" She was looking annoyed.

"Look, Miss, I don't know what kind of joke is this, but I don't like it. It is not fun, and I want that you show me where is the red-coat, so that I can get out of this rain."

" He's right here, is take it or leave it! And the name is Anastasia March Knowsckerina. But everyone calls me Anne. Now Let's go, the rain is getting worst."

They don't speak all the way to the 'March Board'

" Why are we here?"

"Because it's where the officers from our ship are. Do you need help with that bag?"

"I don't need it on the rain, why would I need it now?" Said her sarcastically. "If I knew that this is where you were staying I wouldn't need to walk all the way in the rain... I'm so stupid!"

"Excuse me?" He looked to her with a look: 'Crazy...'

"Never Mind" Say her quickly, while she was getting into the place. "Oh, terrible weather... Nobody told me that England was like this." Whispered Anne.

"Like what?" Asked Mr. Wellard, While he took his wet overcoat and Miss Gilmore took her wet boots and put another pair, dry.

"Like wet. Wet all the damn time. All the time raining and snowing. I use to love the snow, but I don't see the sun makes four weeks. It's depressive. The only thing that you can see is the grey sky above you."

" You looks mad. Any way, I'm not convinced that all these isn't a joke, but, if it isn't, why it would be you the red coat that is going to join us on our travel to Russia?"

"Well, I'm Russian. Cap. Pellew though that it would be good to have someone that talks Russian on the boat."

"Oh, let me guess, you're the only person in England that talks Russian? Right. Besides, Cap. Pellew isn't on the command of this mission." Said him raising a eyebrow.

" Well, the only one available. Plus, isn't everyone that wants to get into a boat and do this crazy trip. Oh, and I'm correspondent from _The diary news, _so, as you may see, I'm the person fit for this post. And I talk to Cap. Pellew yesterday, he told me that he will be on this ship."

" Why I don't believe on you?"

"Oh, I'm not asking you to believe me. Now, If you could please tell me were is Mr. Buckland, I'll be glad."

Mr. Wellard turned himself sadly and went to call Mr. Buckland, while the strange girl sit on a comfortable chair

"Sure" He though. "Left that Mr. Wellard do everything that nobody else wants to do. That's what he's there anyway..."

"Mr. Buckland, sir. I went to met the Red-coat like you tell me to, and I don't think it was a Fun Joke."

"Joke, Mr. Wellard? It was not a Joke. Now, where is Miss March?" Said him, don't paying attention to anything that Henry Wellard said.

"Sir? Do you want to speak with me?" Said the girl.

"Oh, Miss March. Come in, please." Said Mr. Buckland.

"Sir, look, I know this is a lot strange, but I can explain. Woman usually don't get in ships, but this is something that I really want to do. I'm a journalist and I pretend to be a writer, so I need to pass trough this experience, If I want to write about it. I speak Russian like I speak English, and I'm going to be a lot useful. I promise that I will not disturb your men while they work, and I'll be glad just in see How a ship works."

" Well, you sound very convinced. Isn't anything that I could say to persuade you, Miss March? Because I'm telling you, there aren't comfort on a ship. You'll be treaty like everyone else. You'll be equal to us."

"Equal." Said her with a strange light in her eyes. "That's the word that I'm looking for. I don't want comfort, I just want to feel How is to be on a ship."

"So, I guess you're going with us."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Buckland! Thank you very much! You won't be sorry, I promise!"

And she shake Mr. Buckland hand.

" I hope you join us in dinner, Miss March."

" Sure. And, please, call me Anne, or Miss Anne. Anastasia is a too big name, and Miss March reminds me my Mother." 


	3. Anne 'Mary' March

Ok, I admit, one of the jokes on this Cap. is from Gilmore Girls ( great show!) I just couldn't resist... Sorry! ó.ò

" I hope you join us in dinner, Miss March."

" Sure. And, please, call me Anne, or Miss Anne. Anastasia is a too big name, and Miss March reminds me my Mother."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

It was another 'grey' day, but the _Renow _was gonna leave anyway. The strange girl was embarking, and a lot of sailors were staring at her. Not that she was pretty, but it was strange, for them, had a woman on board. A woman dressed like a Red-coat.

" Sir, what are we caring a girl?" Asked Mathews to Horatio, while they were getting Ready to leave.

" I don't know, Mathews, but I'll find out in this moment."

" They could at least bring one growing up." Said a Sailor in the Moment that Horatio moved away.

"Mr. Wellard, do you know why that girl is in here?" Asked Horatio.

" I do not know, Mr. Hornblower. All that I know is that I don't like her." Said Henry while he was pulling a huge trunk into the ship.

"Oh, she doesn't looks like dangerous to me, Mr. Wellard."

"Sure, because you don't needed to wait for her in the rain. And she isn't the most polite creature in the world"

"Hum-Hum" grunted Miss Anne, making the both men turned to her. " Do you need help with that, Mr. Wellard?"

"Oh, not at all. Will you think that I'm irrelevant if I ask what is on that trunk, Miss March?"

"Oh, Please, call me Miss Anne. And the trunk is heavy because of my books."

"Books?"

"Yep. How do you think that I'm going to survive six months without Books?"

"Six Months? I don't think that our trip is going to be that longer, Miss Anne" Said Horatio.

" Oh, we're in a Ship, aren't we? I expect that incredible things happened while I'm here. I've never been in a boat, and I'm very excited about it. It's everything new and wonderful for me, and I'm very thanks to Cap. Pellew for letting me be part of this."

Both of the men were thinking: 'Ha, foolish girl. We're going to Russia, where there's nothing but ice.'

"But Cap. Pellew isn't in the command of this Mission, Miss Anne. Cap. James Sawyer it is."

"Yes, I know, Mr. Wellard. But I truly think that Cap. Pellew will be part of this. Well, at least, that's what he told me. Now, if you excuses me, I have to find out where I'm going to sleep."

The boy could not hold a laugh when he listen that little creature talk, and that don't pleased her.

"Now, what's wrong with you? With all you? All the day I've been just trying to be helpful, and everything that the stupid sailors did were laugh! Am I that pathetic? So what, I'm woman. Didn't you ever saw a woman before? Don't you have mothers? Everything that I'm trying to do is to be independent, and all that you do is laugh, like I'm a baby or I didn't know where my place is. I love to sail as you, Mr. Wellard, and I have the right of sailing like you too!"

Ok, that was it. Henry was so sick of people saying that everything was his fault when he didn't have anything to do with the matter... Who that girl think she is? Ok, he might have think that she was a little bold, but it wasn't his fault that she was having a terrible day because the sailors keep calling her of 'Mary' and keep laughing at her. It wasn't his fault.

"Look, this isn't my fault!" Scream him " I think that you are a great example for all us, because you been in a ship is a big act of effort. Ships are hell for men, and I not even imagine what is to be woman and be here. It's suppose to be even worst!"

Anne March just stared at him, and that let Henry deeply embarrassed.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... Well, I see that they scold on you too."

"Scold?"

"Oh, you know. I do am a great watcher, and I've been watching you."

"What?" He was sounding very embarrassed.

"Boy, that doesn't sounded good! It wasn't what I mean. I mean that I've been watching you like a study to my paper, and that you don't sounds to like of Cap."

"Hum, Is that so obvious?" He was liking her. After all, she wasn't that bad.

" A bit" Said Anne, blushing.

" So, what do you say that you don't like him? I mean, he's crazy enough to accept you in here, isn't he?"

" What do you mean with that?" Say her with a joker look on her face. " Anyway, He keeps calling me 'girl', and that is irritant! And, God knows what, the sailors keep calling me Mary. I already told them that the name is Anastasia, but they just keep calling me Mary."

"Well, that because they think that you've got Angel's face."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Mary, the Mother of our lord Jesus. They think that you are a 'good girl', so they call you Mary."

"Hum. So, If I've got Bitch face, they'd call me Jezebel?"

"Yep."

"A bout with biblical insults. How wonderful..."

" If it console you, I don't think that you've got Mary's face."

" I've got Jezebel's face?"

"No, you've got Anne's face." Said him with a smile.

"Oh, it's good to hear my own name. Thank you, Mr. Wellard.

'You are always Welcome' Said Henry Wellard to himself. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

In the Dinner, Horatio was talking to Mr. Buckland, trying to find out what that girl was doing on the boat.

"But, Sir, isn't a little... Bold?"

"In deed, Mr. Hornblower. But certainly Miss March will adapt to us, and we'll have to adapt to her. She's a very smart girl, and she deserves to be here. Cap Sawyer don't like her much, but he thinks that she needs a chance."

"Well, I guess we've got to... To accept her."

Anne March was looking very out of that place, in the middle of all those gentleman.

" Miss March, tell us, what take a young lady like you to want to sail?" Asked cordially Dr. Clive.

"Oh, Sir, there are many reasons. Well, I guess I always wanted to be in a ship, I truly love stories about Sailors and their adventures on the High Seas. I also have the intention to be a writer, and I truly think that writers have to meet everything, so they can write about anything. I'm correspondent of _The diary news, _and they told me to write about the life on a ship. To be fit to write about it, I have to see it with my own eyes. That's what I'm here. Plus, I really want to go to the college of Cambridge, and this is a start." "Now, if you excuses me, gentlemen, I really need to sleep. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow." 


	4. Kissing and runing away

" Miss March, tell us, what take a young lady like you to want to sail?" Asked cordially Dr. Clive.

"Oh, Sir, there are many reasons. Well, I guess I always wanted to be in a ship, I truly love stories about Sailors and their adventures on the High Seas. I also have the intention to be a writer, and I truly think that writers have to meet everything, so they can write about anything. I'm correspondent of _The diary news, _and they told me to write about the life on a ship. To be fit to write about it, I have to see it with my own eyes. That's what I'm here. Plus, I really want to go to the college of Cambridge, and this is a start." "Now, if you excuses me, gentlemen, I really need to sleep. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anne March always dreamed with the day when she finally was going to be a Red-Coach and get into a ship, but now that she was already in one, it wasn't _that _great. The Boat moved too much, and didn't let the girl sleep. She was a non-sleeper already, because she had too much coffee, and the movement wasn't helping.

As long as I can't sleep, I'll read something... The night looks like so fresh outside. She caught a book and put her coach over her rustic-white-nightdress and left the cabin.

'She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me.'

She was in her favorite part of Pride and Prejudice, when she felt someone putting the hand on her shoulder.

" Can't you sleep, Miss March?"

"No. I had too much coffee. And this place moves too much. It makes me fell sick."

"You'll get used to it."

Anne was sit on a barrel lied down, and Henry sited beside she.

" So, Miss March, what are you reading?"

"Please, call me Miss Anne or just Anne. I don't like Anastasia. Oh, and I'm reading Pride and Prejudice."

" It's a good book. I remember that when I read it for the first time, I though it was a bad book written by some unmarried lunatic old women. But, recently, when I read it again, I start to think it was a very well writen Book"

" I'm glad that you have changed your way of thinking"

Henry Wellard just smiled while he looked straight to Anne's blue eyes. They're big and very flashy. Anne wasn't a beauty. She was only a little sixteen year old teenager with big blue eyes and a long Black hair that was always kept into a very tight plait. She had a very pale skin, and little lips.

" So, sir, I guess I should back to my cabin. It is getting really late, and I have to wake up early tomorrow, we should-

She never completed that sentence. Soon, her mouth was shout buy Henry's lips.

He really had think before taking such a dare action. But it just sounded right. Probably she would hate him after this. Kissing in for well-known couples, and he knew Anne for a day. But it really would worth it.

This was way too strange to her. Of Course this was a bold action from Wellard, but she just couldn't help herself. She had never been kissed, and didn't know what to do next. It was weird, but it just sounded right...

But suddenly a bad thought passed through her mind, and her arms, before so shelter became hard, separating her lips from his.

She looked at him for one last time before runaway to her cabine as fast as she could. 


End file.
